


Sweaters

by Armistice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armistice/pseuds/Armistice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro is the trojan horse of heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of the Winter Writing Challenge on Tumblr. I probably won't post many of these so I don't spam up AO3, but there is a surprising lack of Kagami/Himuro out there. I guess it's because he isn't in the anime yet.
> 
> I just hope I didn't break any unspoken rules by writing this.

It's not a coincidence that the day Alex goes out sightseeing, Himuro shows up on his doorstep, neck visibly bare and swimming in a sweater that is several sizes too big for him. Kagami meant to go visit him at the hotel, but with the matches and everything, he really hasn't had the time to hash-out a reasonable enough explanation of his feelings for it to be worth while.

Himuro apparently has no interest in talking about it either because he presses Kagami up against the wall seconds after he invites him in. This isn't the way that they should fix their problems, but he has missed Himuro too much to worry about whatever shit he's going to go through after this.

They barely make it to his room. Kagami's shirt gets discarded somewhere on the way and Himuro's nails are digging directly into his back. His mouth is so warm against Kagami's that it leaves him feeling lightheaded and dangerous.

Himuro kisses like he's trying to tread water, but it's Kagami who's drowning, because when Himuro grabs him through his pants, he's so far gone that he doesn't even realize where they are until they fall back onto his bed.

Himuro straddles him, making sure to sit directly on top of where Kagami wants him and slides the sweater up over his head, throwing it off to the side, and Kagami's fingers dig down deep into the sheets.

The light from the streetlamps outside his window illuminate Himuro's body-- revealing tempting muscle and pale pretty skin that had gotten them into too many fights while they were in middle school. Himuro distracts him by leaning in to lick needily at Kagami's stomach.

Kagami has no self control when it comes to Himuro and he flips them over, pinning the older boy down with his weight. Himuro's cheeks are flushed and his dark hair is framing his even darker eyes which are filled with something unreadable, yet still heated.

And Kagami has to bite down on his tongue when Himuro reaches up to hesitantly touch the ring hanging between them.  
Because, _fuck_. That hurts so bad he can taste it.

He kisses Himuro hard on the mouth before leaning over him to dig in his nightstand to get some slick. Himuro wraps his arms around his neck in anticipation, arching up his hips so Kagami can slide his sweatpants down and finger him. He works one in, admiring the way the muscles clinch around it and Himuro is panting sweetly into his ear. His jeans are uncomfortably tight now and Himuro's hard-on is pressing against his stomach, trailing sticky paths across it.

He manages to make it up to three fingers before Himuro gets impatient and slips a hand down to undo Kagami's jeans. He reaches inside the opening of Kagami's boxers, gripping the base of Kagami's dick with his hand, and then sliding up, still squeezing him tightly as he goes.

Kagami moans hoarsely, feeling a rush of arousal so intense it makes him dizzy. He moves Himuro's arm and settles between his legs, reveling in tight heat that surrounds him as he slowly pushes forward. Himuro chokes on a moan right by his ear when Kagami fully enters him and his head falls back against the pillows, exposing his neck-- which pretty much ignites every animalistic instinct Kagami has. He presses in harder, backing them both up closer to the headboard so he has something sturdy to brace his arm against, allowing him to thrust even deeper.

Himuro wraps his legs around him and his hands move to the back of Kagami's head, rocking his hips down too. Kagami kisses his chest and moves faster, elbow digging painfully into the wall, but they both appreciate the position too much for him to change it.

Himuro comes first, his orgasm hitting so hard that Kagami stops moving just to appreciate how tight he gets. Kagami comes not much later after Himuro pushes him onto his back and attacks his neck. 

 

He wakes up in the middle of the night to see Himuro putting the sweater back on. It's not like Kagami asked him to stay, and Himuro probably wouldn't even if he had, so he just closes his eyes. When he hears the front door slam shut, he rolls over onto his stomach and presses his face into the mattress. The metal of the ring feels like it's burning a hole where it's pressed into his chest.  
It's hours before he falls back asleep.


End file.
